An actuator is a device typically used to control a mechanism, such as a valve, based on an input received from a control unit. Often, an actuator is supported by a bearing that takes up at least some of the load exerted on the actuator. In this way, the wear is reduced and the useful life of the parts of the actuator is prolonged.
In another application, an actuator, e.g. a linear actuator, may be used to open/close a wind deflector arranged on top of driver's cab of a trailer-hauling tractor. The purpose of such a wind deflector is to reduce air resistance experienced by the hauled trailer. The actuator that actuates the wind deflector is exposed to substantial forces—in axial as well as in radial direction. This is particularly true when the wind deflector is in the open position. The problem at hand is traditionally remedied by employing a flange-based bearing.
A bearing solution of the above kind performs acceptably, but is rather structurally complex and makes mounting and service difficult. In addition and as is known in the art, the flange bearing requires a great deal of space—rather inconvenient in the context of a modern trailer-hauling tractor.
An objective of the present invention is therefore to provide a simplified way for supporting an actuator. A further objective is to provide a compact bearing solution that is easy to mount and service.